


Giving Birth

by Lady_Rosa



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: BAMF Liselotte, Badass Liselotte, F/M, Giving Birth, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), POV Chevalier de Lorraine, Philippe is the father, budding friendship, rivals to friends, well they both kind of are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rosa/pseuds/Lady_Rosa
Summary: With Philippe at War, Liselotte and the Chevalier start a friendship, and a baby is born
Relationships: Chevalier de Lorraine/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015), Elisabeth Charlotte | Liselotte & Chevalier de Lorraine, Elisabeth Charlotte | Liselotte/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Giving Birth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainViolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainViolet/gifts).



> This was suposed to be a happy-go-lucky cracky story, but the manic depressed de Lorraine of season 2 got into my head so it turned way more feely and serious than intended.

The Princess Palatine was heavily pregnant with the duc d'Orléans child, a boy if the midwife were to be believed. When she had first arrived at Court he had felt pity and antipathy for his lovers new wife. And he knew Monsieur had felt the same. She never had been intimidated by him or if she was, she had never shown it. He had tried everything, every trick in the book. He had mocked her, ridiculed her style, expressed his dislike in her clothes, yet she didn't seem to care. Even if he was the one who dictated fashion. But she still got to his lover and she had made him have passionate sex with her. He still wondered how she had achieved that, she was a woman, for Heavens sake. He had been so jealous, had tried everything to get his lover back into their bed. When Monsieur had been married to Henrietta it hadn't been that bad, it was duty on both sides. He had hated it but he understood.

It seemed, Philippe was adamant he do his duty as her husband, whether their own relationship would hold or not. He had never felt so alone. The truce the Princess had offered seemed like a travesty. It wasn't supposed to be like that. He shouldn't need her to say Monsieur still loved him. And yet he did. 

And just when he had dared to hope again after saving his love from the spy, Philippe ran off to war, risking his life, without looking back. And now he was on some fields in the Netherlands, fighting a war for his brother and for France. And he and the wife were left behind. Still she seemed to manage the separation quite well and he was determined to not be lesser than her. The friendship to her grew by the day. He didn't know if it was that she cared to check in with him every so often or her sharp wit and sarcasm or even her honesty which could be cruel. 

As the pregnancy grew closer towards the end, she had to rely on him for gossip and friendship, not being able to go the salons. It was strange, she no longer felt like a rival, but more like a friend, They both missed Monsieur. 

He even helped her against the doctor who was telling her to lie down. She wanted the help of gravity, the force that made things fall down. All her family had given birth that way, she insisted. The midwife was standing silent next to the doctor who was beside himself. Protocol dictated she should give birth laying down, not kneeling on the bed. But she was the Madame of Versailles. Her lady-in-waiting was trying to mediate. Princess Palatine wouldn't give in and finally the doctor let her do as she wished, predicting the birth be a lot harder than normal. 

“What an empoté.”, he said with disdain, close to her ear, so no one else would hear. Liselotte laughed and took his hand. Suddenly the pain set in and she cried out. He tried to get back away from the moaning woman, but she wouldn't let go. The midwife told her to breath, then push, to hold, then breath and push. It didn't make a lot of sense to him but it seemed the Princess did a good job with it, according to the praise she earned. She still hadn't let go of his hand, her grip getting stronger by the minute. It started to hurt but he couldn't get free. 

“Philippe, I hate you”, Liselotte was the only one to call him by his given name now and she was crushing his hand, when the pain came and by now it came often. His poor hand. 

“But I didn't put that in you. That was mon amour , your husband.” he answered, just to be a tad cruel. He couldn't help himself, he was in pain. He hoped the birth was soon over now. His poor hand.

“He isn't here, is he? So you're the closest thing to him I can get to. Deal with it” she put even more pressure on his hand, giving back the sting. Merde, that woman was strong. He endured several more “I hate you”s and worse before his hand was released. Oh and the baby was born. A healthy little boy. Liselotte lay back tired, while the doctor laid the baby boy in his arms as if he were the father. Which he kind of was, until his love returned from war.


End file.
